Wings of Love
by controller-of-darkness
Summary: Inuyasha is sent as an assasin by Kikyo to kill poor abused Kagome. But through the process, he starts falling in love with her. Will love defeat the power of jewel shards? A bit of angst and some abuse.
1. prologue

Roshni- my 2nd fanfic  
  
Inuyasha- whateva  
  
Roshni- I hope this story is better that my first one  
  
Inuyasha- ya sure  
  
Roshni- are you paying attention  
  
Inuyasha- of course you are  
  
Roshni- -slaps on head-  
  
Inuyasha- XD im sorry... Roshni does not own Inuyasha  
  
Roshni- its ok. Now on to my story  
  
-------------  
  
It was a cold, raining day. The rain was coming down in great big showers. The star filled, black sky contrasted with the thick blanket of fog that covered the entire city. You could tell today was going to rain. It had been raining for two weeks now. Day after day after day after day... Everyone thought it was going to flood sooner or later.  
  
A crack of lightning illuminated the sky, followed by the sound of deep thunder. Suddenly a figure appeared on top of a tall building. The fog was her only disguise. She had long, silky black hair, tied in ponytail, which was now soaking wet, and stuck to the sides of her face. She was wearing a red and white kimono, that was drenched in rain water. She looked like she was expecting something, or someone...  
  
A drop of water, slid down her pale nose, and dropped into a small puddle. "Hmm...?" she mumbled, as she slowly turned her head to her left.  
  
She waited a couple of minutes before lifting her cold, emotionless eyes up to the sky, and stared at nothing.  
  
-------------  
  
"Come out, I know you are here," she mumbled, after about thirty minutes later.  
  
There was a blur of red and silver, moving at an amazing speed. It landed right next to the figure. "Was it you that sent me the note," it, or actually he asked.  
  
He had lovely silver hair, and golden eyes. He was wearing a read kimono, and it looked good with his dog ears.  
  
"Took you long enough," the lady answered, as if she had not heard the question.  
  
"Answer me you bi-" he was cut off by the figure.  
  
"Yes it was me, Inuyasha," she said.  
  
"Well, Kikyo, what is it that you want, and are going to offer three jewel shards for?" Inuyasha asked, impatiently, tapping his bare foot of the stone roof of the building.  
  
"I want you to kill someone," Kikyo said, curtly.  
  
"Consider it done. Now I want my jewel shards," he said, sticking out his hand.  
  
"Here is a picture of her," she said, handing him a small photo. "I want you to kill her."  
  
"You are paying me three jewel shards, just to kill a pathetic, dirty human?" Inuyasha asked, flabbergasted. "I am better than that, and besides you can kill her."  
  
"I can't. She has half of my power, and I think she is stronger that me," Kikyo said, coolly. "And besides, I don't kill humans."  
  
"Ok, but you are wasting your jewel shards," Inuyasha said, shrugging. "Speaking of which, when am I getting them?"  
  
"After you have done the job," Kikyo replied. Don't worry, Inuyasha, I'll get them back, she thought.  
  
"What is her name anyway?" Inuyasha asked. "Not that I care or anything."  
  
"It's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi," Kikyo replied.  
  
Inuyasha took out the picture again, and looked at it. Somehow he just felt a tinge of sorrow at the bottom of his heart. He just felt guilt at the back of his mind. I'm sorry... , Inuyasha thought.  
  
-------------  
  
Roshni- sorry I knoe its short  
  
Inuyasha- duh!  
  
Roshni- shut up!  
  
Roshni- well if u wan me to write a new chapter, u gotta review!!!  
  
Inuyasha- weirdo  
  
Roshni- -glare-  
  
Inuyasha- U Review???!!!  
  
Roshni- good 


	2. An encounter is made

Roshni- well, this is ma 2nd chapter  
  
Inuyasha- yup  
  
Roshni- thanks to all the people that reviewed. The people who didn't will pay... me $2.00. don't worry im joking  
  
Inuyasha- Roshni does not own Inuyasha but she will take over one day  
  
Roshni- hey you told my plans away grrr...  
  
Inuyasha- -U on to the story!!  
  
Roshni- warning some abuse in this chapter. ---------------  
  
It was that dream again.  
  
---------------  
  
There was lush grass as far as the eye could see. Bright flowers covered the carpet like grass, only leaving patches showing. The clouds floated like white cotton candy in the baby-blue sky. The air was filled with the familiar scent of home.  
  
Three people were standing. There was a young woman and a young man. Wrapped in warm arms, was a young teenage girl. "Oh Kagome, we will never leave you again," the woman said.  
  
"I hope so mother, I hope so," the girl, supposedly Kagome said.  
  
---------------  
  
Suddenly a voice, or rather a woman shrieking shattered her dream. "Wake up, you little maggot."  
  
She stirred, but didn't wake up. Her mind tried to grasp that dream, and never let go. When she had it in an iron grip, she snuggled under her rag of a sheet. "IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, I WILL COME UP THERE," the voice yelled, again.  
  
She stirred yet again, but she was not awake. Just a little longer, she thought.  
  
Suddenly loud footsteps could be heard, making their way up the stairs.  
  
The girl was still sound asleep, undisturbed. She had a smile on her face. Suddenly she felt shooting pain, traveling from her ankle, through her spinal cord, and up to her brain. She woke up instantly, to find the looming figure of a woman, glaring at her.  
  
She had a brilliant shade of peach, for the color of her skin. Her hair was black with a few brown highlights. She had blue icy-cold eyes, and a slim figure. She looked like a perfect porcelain doll. In her right hand was a wooden stick, by the looks of it, strong.  
  
The teenage girl glanced down at her ankle, and saw a bruise, and a bit of blood oozing out. Not that bad, but the day had just started and things were going to get worse. "Get up u bi-," the woman started.  
  
"Why can't you use my name?" Kagome asked, interrupting her and frowning.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Kagome, little-miss-I-think-I'm-better-than-everyone," the woman stated, sarcastically. "Now hurry up and wash the house, or I might have to wake my husband."  
  
Kagome's eyes shot wide open. Her hazel-brown eyes trembled slightly. She was deathly afraid of her "stepfather".  
  
---------------  
  
"You little brat. What did you do to make your stepmother angry?" A man asked.  
  
He had a muscular build, and was pretty buff. He had short, brown hair, and piercing emerald green eyes.  
  
"I j-just didn't w-want to clean the f-floor," a 9-year-old Kagome stammered, sobbing.  
  
The sound of a slap, echoed throughout the whole house. Kagome turned her face as a burning sensation filled her cheek, where a big red mark was stamped. Blood dripped of her lip and dropped making its way to the floor. Suddenly the stepfather grabbed Kagome's frail neck, and shook it. "If you ever disrespect your stepmother, this will a pinch for what I am going to do to you," he said, throwing Kagome to the floor, the force making Kagome's head hit the wall.  
  
Her stepfather left, and entered his bedroom. Kagome, on the other hand, held her head as she slowly got up. She looked up at her stepmother with ashamed, pleading eyes. But she just turned and walked away, accompanying her husband to the bedroom. There Kagome was, all alone, no one to help her up...  
  
---------------  
  
Kagome shuddered at the thought of that. The scars of pain were still stuck to her mind, like paint on a wall. She glanced at the clock near the doorway. It was only 5 am. Well back to the chores she had to do. She walked up to the windows, and threw back the curtains.  
  
The sun was peeking out of the horizon, waiting to make its big appearance. The sky was a mixture of black and light blue. It looked like a perfect painting, with perfect colors, painted to perfection. To everyone it was the beginning of the day, but to Kagome, it was just another day of hell. She wanted to dream that dream, till the end of time or maybe till her stepfamily were dead. She left her room to begin that never-ending hell.  
  
---------------  
  
Cleaning the house took one hour, and by that time everyone, except Kagome, were ready for the day. Her mother was making breakfast, and her stepfather and stepbrother were sitting on the dining table talking and eating at the same time. When she entered the room, all eyes were on her. She gulped and walked up to her stepmother, avoiding eye contact with her stepfather. "I f- finished the c-cleaning," she managed to say with great difficulty.  
  
"Go take a bath, I don't want you to look like a dog in my house," she replied, nastily.  
  
She left hurriedly, not wanting to stay there for one minute.  
  
---------------  
  
Kagome stepped in the bathroom, and took of every article of clothing she had, which was not much, and dragged her bare body into the shower. She turned the shower, expecting warm water to sooth her senses, but all she got was cold-water dripping of her. She moved back, dodging the cold liquid, but something her stepmother said echoed in her mind, "If you come out of the bath and you are not sparkling clean, don't expect me to do nothing because I will hurt you."  
  
Kagome shuddered one last time before stepping back into the shower, letting the cold water freeze away her troubles and worries. ---------------  
  
About five minutes later, a knock on the door awakened Kagome from her cloud of thoughts. "You could come out hm...lets see...NOW!!!" it was her stepmother.  
  
Her footsteps could be heard leaving. Kagome closed the shower, and wrapped her "special towel", which was nothing but a small second hand towel, around herself, and opened her drawer to her school uniform. She always kept it there so she wouldn't have to walk half naked to her room. She had been lucky enough to get a room.  
  
---------------  
  
She went back to the dining room to find her stepmother kissing her stepfather, and her stepbrother just leaving. There she pocketed two apples and stashed it into her bag pack before her stepmother caught her. She had no lunch after all. She left the house quickly before her stepmother noticed that two apples were missing.  
  
---------------  
  
It was raining. Again. The skies were covered with dull, grey clouds covering up the sunshine. Kagome took out an apple, and started munching on, attempting to fill the black hole of an appetite she had. She walked through the rain, soaked almost instantly.  
  
After around fifteen minutes, Kagome reached her usual short cut, and walked on. Since it was mostly trees, a lot of the rain got blocked. Suddenly she bumped into someone. She just saw shimmering golden eyes before it disappeared. Strange, Kagome thought, before making her way to school...  
  
---------------  
  
Roshni- I know I took a lot of time. Sorry to all of the waiting people  
  
Inuyasha- Roshni is stupid. That is why she takes a lot of time to do things  
  
Roshni- shut up!! I wouldn't talk of I were you  
  
Inuyasha- -sweats anime style- review!! 


End file.
